villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
General Tytugg
General Tytugg is one of the main antagonists of books seven, eight and nine of The Edge Chronicles by Paul Stewart. He is the goblin warlord of Undertown, the capital city of the Edgeworld, and has conquered the Edge, more or less, since the time of the Mother Storm and stone sickness. Biography Origins Tytugg began life as a normal goblin, living in the Deepwoods, but then word got round of the famed riches of Undertown, and in particular Sanctaphrax. General Tytugg was summoned by the waif Amberfuce, who called all warlords to the council, from the Deepwoods. Amberfuce was the true villainous mastermind because he enslaved all Under owners and killed the unfit and old. He had Tytugg set himself up as lord of Undertown. But some people, such as Vox Verlix and Orbix Xaxis, did not like this one bit. Vox, scared, cowardly and weak, fled to his palace, and Orbix, cunning, evil, intelligent and cold, waited in his Tower of Night until he could destroy Tytugg in battle. Conquering Undertown General Tytugg was successful in conquering the city; he had goblin patrols daily and nightly. He succeeded in capturing many enemies and sold them as part of a bargain to the Sanctaphrax Forest and the Tower of Night; he captured some slaves and made them his. General Tytugg's luck took a turn when his goblins caught Rook Barkwater, a new librarian knight. The goblins hated the librarians with a passion and wanted them dead. So, with Rook in their claws, this seemed a good opportunity. But Rook escaped, although he was soon caught again and sold to Vox himself. In the palace, Rook learned of Vox's evil, and he soon had a visit from the true ruler of Undertown, Cowlquape, whom Vox had usurped. Rook was asked to trick the goblins into thinking that victory was in their claws when a storm struck. He was also told to trick the shrykes, evil bird creatures, that their luck was getting better. So, this was done well, and General Tytugg, to his surprise, soon got a visitor from one of his assassins whom he had sent to kill Vox. The assassin openly admitted he had killed Vox, something no one had been able to do before. Tytugg was immensely pleased and paved the way open for new conquests. He said he was now the ruler of the Edge, and that his name, General Tytugg, would be the last words many would cry. Final Conflict And Death General Tytugg led his goblin army into the Undertown sewers, hoping to ambush the librarians and kill them all, but little did he realize of the trick - the librarians had already evacuated, knowing of the storm. The goblins were taken by surprise, but killed the eldest and only remaining librarian as first blood. Then shrykes attacked, and an angered Tytugg ordered them to be taken out. A battle enraged on the library bridge, and finally, General Tytugg seemed to be losing, but he held his ground. However, before new conflict could ensue, horrible rock demons descended into the library and ate everybody inside, goblin and shryke, including General Tytugg. Category:Goblins Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Book Villains Category:The Edge Chronicles Villains Category:Warlords Category:Incriminators Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Military Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry